The present disclosure relates to a method for treating components with a liquid and to an apparatus for treating components in a liquid, comprising a dip tank, which is fillable with the liquid, an accommodation device, rotatingly drivable around an axis of rotation, for accommodating the components, wherein the accommodation device and the dip tank are movable relative to each other, to dip the components into the dip tank and to lift them out of this, and a splash guard.
It is, for example, known from EP 1 319 444 A2 to treat mass components, contained in transportation baskets, with a cleaning, coating or treatment liquid. For this, the apparatus has a dip tank, which is fillable with liquid. Above the dip tank a transportation cart is arranged, with which the transportation baskets are movable. On the transportation cart, a basket carrier is provided in a height adjustable and rotatingly drivable manner. For treating mass components, the transportation basket is dipped into the liquid in the dip tank. Then the transportation basket is moved out of the liquid and is lifted within the dip tank into a centrifuging position. In this case, the high side walls of the dip tank serve as splash guard, which captures the liquid centrifuged off during the rotation of the mass components.
Disadvantageously, the known apparatus and especially the splash guard have to be regularly cleaned off the centrifuged liquids. Especially with varnishes and other liquids, which can cure quickly, the cleaning has to be carried out regularly and in short intervals, to prevent an encrusting of the apparatus. Thus, the known apparatus has to be serviced often and incurs high costs, as it has to be cleaned by hand during forced downtimes. Furthermore, it is disadvantageous that the liquids, captured by the splash guard, cure on the splash guard and can fall back into the liquid in solid state, so that the liquid in the dip tank can become unusable for the further treatment of mass components.